User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Help please!!! It won't let me download Pikepaw's pic as a png. I don't know why either!!! It's stuck as a jpg forever and will never be a charart!!! Help! I'v asked on Charart talk but no one's helped me! Can you delete it and maybe I can download it again as a png??? However you do it, please help!!! Raffyjack123 21:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you soooo much. Sorry I overreacted, I was just so fustrated, your rite. Thank you! Raffyjack123 22:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sprite Types Hey Bramble! I was curious to how you know whether to use a long or short haired sprite for chararts when it hasn't been revealed in books whether they are a long or a short haired cat. Just apprentice curiosity getting to my whiskers! I'll keep working my hardest! ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 02:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not Bramble, but maybe you should look in the Allegiences for the book that the character is in. :) Zorth 01:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) But the Allegiences doesn't always say whether the character is a short or a long haired cat. ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks so much, Bramble! I love the signature too! ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 02:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Charart Requests We arent aloud to ask other users for Charart are we? My friend told me we cant, but I thought we were aloud. Can we or cant we? thankx Spiritcloud48 03:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, and yes I was thinking of making a request from Nightshine. I'll make sure I stick to the rules! :D Spirit★[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|''Go Sothern Middle!]] 03:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Squirrelflight's Image Hey Bramble? I ''think something changed about Squirrelflight's warrior image...is it me or do the stripes look thinner? It might just be my computer screen playing tricks on me but I wasn't sure. I looked at the file history, and it looks as if a user named Iceclaw uploaded a new version. I apologize if I'm mistaken :P Night Fall 05:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Recent News Oh, congrats on reaching 10,000 edits! I'm almost to 2000! Now for the real reason I''m here:'' Now that so many new users are joining PCA, I am worried about the recent news board. In the past, Ihave seen users put unimportant news on there, and with so many newcomers, I was scared that someone might put something un-needed on there, someone would take it off, and there might be drama. Now here is my idea: Assign some users who edit the news often and that know about that sort of stuff to be in charge of keeping it up to date, so that there would be no confusion over it. Maybe it is a bit much, especially with TW coming up, but it is just an idea, since I consider the Recent News "my baby". I was going to post this on the PCA talk, but I wanted to run it by you first. Do I have waaaaaaaaaaaaay to much time on my hands? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh thanks!! And I understand that now, thanks. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 01:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and thanks. =) Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 01:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok. And MY BAD!!! Would it be alright if I combined them into one image tomorrow? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 01:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice-Sunspirit Oh sorry if I couldn't ask for advice sooner. I've just been caught up in all the fun of the projects. Here's some Questions I want to ask! *How do you create the folders on your page? I want to make my user page neater. *How do you help out with other projects, like books, worlds etc. Thats it! Thank you, and I hope that I will be as good as a user as you! xD Sunspirit 05:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Tiny Text....again.... Hi Bramble, sorry if I'm bothering you but, I don't know how to fix the tiny text on my talk page, if I did I would get rid of it myself but, I don't jknow how to so...can you maybe fix it again? Thanks :3DawnleafThe Epicness Of This Epic Signature! 18:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much!DawnleafThe Epicness Of This Epic Signature! 23:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) thankies oh i didnt see that thanks Bramle :) MOSSLEAP:) Charart Advice Hey Bramble! At what time are we allowed to give advice about other's charart? Do we have to wait until we are warriors or can we begin when we are apprentices? Sorry for bother you, Bramble(star)! ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Nvm Never mind, it was my computer screen xD Night Fall 02:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Rising Storm Hello.! Sorry for bothering you, but the page about Rising Storm says that on the cover of the book you can see Fireheart and Tigerclaw. Well this isnt right, because in this screensaver (you can download it on the warriors website) you can see it are Fireheart and Graystripe on their quest to save WindClan. Should I change the page or not.? Spottedpaw 13:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Bramble, I have a question on my siggy. I have a cool siggie created, but how do I make it so that when the signature button is pressed, my siggie comes up. To make it come up, I always now have to copy and paste it. Is there a simpler way? tota ytawny Totallytawnypelt, do four ~s come up? Well that turns into your sig. If thats not the problem than I'll leave it to Bramble. Zorth, txt tlk master 01:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, when I put in my siggie's code, the code comes up instead of the actual siggie. But I think it'll do. Totallytawnypelt99Greenleaf Awaits!!! Uh-huh. yah it wrks. hey i got a gd sig now! 01:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) oops that was me :) ZorthMaster of txt tlk and shrthnd 01:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I reallly need help D: Hai, I'm Boulderkit, Since I'm new to all of this stuff, maybe you could help me? I would highly appreciate this, and you can contact me at aliceinwonderland1313@hotmail.com Deleting. Hi, I have this blog- http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Clarrissa_koins/GrayxSilver_and_GrayxMillie and I want to delete it. Unfortuanately, I can't, because I'm not an admin, could you delete it for me? I have too many blogs, so I'm kind of trying to cut back on them, and nobody comments on this one much, anyway. I would much appreciate it if you would delete it, kind regards, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 17:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sprite Colouring Program Hey, you're one of the administrators of this wiki, and I thought you might add some of the sprites on Warriors wiki. I just wanted to know which program you use for colouring them in, because I'm planning on doing so (for my own series, of course). I thought this may come in handy. Have a nice day! GraystripeMegaFan160 00:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat queen images? (Just a thought) Hello Bramble, Sunspirit, tottalytawnypelt, and I were on the IRC, and we were talking about the PCA and stuff, and we thought it would be a good idea to make Medicine Cat queen images, since lots of Medicine Cats usually have kits. But it's just a thought so, I tottaly understand if you think otherwise. :) Kind Regards, [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 01:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, I understand ;)[[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 17:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bramble! It's me, Riverpelt! I was just wondering, when is Tweak week for PCA? And can you reserve a cat for it? RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 02:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Template:Tribe Heya Bramble. I overlooked the Tribe Template when updating the Roster template with the new colour scheme, so could you possibly unlock it temporarily so that I can add in the correct coding please? -- Sandystar 16:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Signature Help Hi, Bramble. My Siggy's link doesn't work. I think it works for going to my User Page, but not for the Talk Page. Can you help me? Thanks! Cherryfur123 I'm not sweating, I'm melting! 19:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble! Cherryfur123 I'm not sweating, I'm melting! 19:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bramble, I've been thinking lately that I think I've learned a lot about Warriors wiki from you, and that I think I should graduate from being an apprentice, but it's up to you. Thanks for helping me! RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 23:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Bramble and thanks for being a great mentor! =)RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 19:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fine, than I quit this Wiki. Its too strict and has very iggnorant rules, that are to strict. Could you please give me the link to Warriors Roleplay Wiki that Bluestar created? Thank you, ϠSpiritc 03:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Pikepaw Hey Bramble. It's Willowpool. For the issue of Pikepaw in PCA, whether it's Raffyjack's or Moontail's, well, they removed Moontail's reserve which she reserved in June 13th, because it's been two weeks, but she's on a family vacation till July 7, so..can you help? [[User:Willowpool16|'S'''ky]][[User talk:Willowpool16|wis'h']] 04:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) But she is on a vacation in another country [[User:Willowpool16|'S'ky]][[User talk:Willowpool16|wis'h']] 04:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) OK. Thanks [[User:Willowpool16|'S'ky]][[User talk:Willowpool16|wis'h']] 04:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Dear Bramble... Hi! It's nice to meet you. Anyways, I've been trying to register on this wiki for over 4 months, but every time I try to create an account, it says 'Sorry, we are unable to register at this time'. Is there anyway at all I can register or get rid of the glitch? Thanks! IRC How come I can't log on the the IRC anymore? TawnySMEASH 11:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and just to let you know, I might be leaving the wiki just to save you from the troubles I cause you! You should be very happy that you caused one of your wikians to leave. (and I saw how you made spiritcloud leave) TawnySMEASH 12:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) One last message... what else am I supposed to do on the wiki? All cats seem to be in place, and I'm not good at editing. I'm good at charats, giving advice, and siggies. So don't blame me for doing what I'm best at. Oh, and don't take 5 years to reply. TawnySMEASH 15:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Colouring Program Thanks so much for telling me, you're too kind ^_^ Graystripe's BIGGEST Fan ~ I am Snowcloud, Medicine Cat of BirchClan!! 16:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Archives? Hi, its me again XD I was wondering how to archive your talk page,mind telling me how? Thanks. [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help! But I still have one more question, how do you rename your Archives like for ex. Squealkit's Den.? Thanks[[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 23:14, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re editcount I'm sorry! Please tell me what I can do to make you satisfied with me (besides joining a project!). I'll do whatever else you want! Promise! and by the way this wiki has almost everything about every cat and stuff... why do you keep yelling at me? Stoneflip 22:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for deleting the blog! [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!]] 16:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Let's talk sometime Hey Bramble, long time no talk! :3 It has been a LONG time since I've talked to any of you, in fact. Maybe we can catch up on the IRC some time? If you don't want to be seen with me, that's fine too. :D HawkeyRawr! LOL 16:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sloefur I know it's been some time since it was removed, but I was wondering what the reason was for removing Sloefur from needing the shading blurred on the midriff and haunch (although I think I had just said blotchy shading, when I should have been more specific) in the Tweak Week nominations. 'Ice ' $ Puttin' on my shades $ 19:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay I've started to edit some of the stubs. They don't have all that much imformation! Stoneflip 21:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) can you delete a page for me hi. I have a blog post entitled 'Stonie and Friends.' I cannot delete it, as you know, but it's not very popular, and I don't really want it anymore. Can you delete it please, Bramble? Also there is one entitled 'alien language-LOL!!! I wish for that one to be deleted as well. Thanks if you do Stoneflip 23:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've removed one of the pictures on my user page. I didn't know about that rule, but I'll keep it in memory. Stoneflip 21:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Can you also delete the pages Astrostar's Clan!!!! YAH! their name is SilverClan they have weird looks because they are a Legendary Clan and Should I make a story from Astrostar's clan? I don't care much for them any more and I never edit them any more, so... yeah. Thanks! Stoneflip 21:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Squirrelflight Charart Are you one of the people that approves charart? Because I have a new charart for Squirrelflight!! small question Another thing that I wanted to do is start to make charats for others. Even though I'm not really a part of the project, I still am okay at doing them. But no one has asked me to make them any, and maybe I could start by making one for you? RAQAP(respond as quickly as possible) Stoneflip 22:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Can you also delete the blog post Sea Warriors STORY from my blog? I don't need it much and by the way, how do you handle people asking to join your made up Clan when you never requested in the first place for people to join? I can't say no to them because I don't want to hurt them, but I also am getting to where I might need to get another Clan up if it keeps up. HELP ME! RAQAP Stoneflip 23:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Could you plz... Could u plz teach me how to make up cats. Tnx!Evestorm 00:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Charart HELP ME! I WANT YOU TO DELETE MY SPECKLE QUEEN CHARART FROM THE APPROVAL PAGE- I WANT MY LEAFSTAR'S MOTHER ONE UP INSTEAD. PLEASE DO THIS, PLEASE! Thank you!!! Urgent! Urgent! dovesongXxdovesongXX 04:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME PLEASE! Okay, so my Leafstar's Mother charart was declined and I think its cuz I had two up, but I couldn't delete it and didn't know you werent allowed two at once. If that's why, then I wante my Speckle one gone so that one can still be for approval! Please! I already asked you to delete it, but if my Leafstar's Mother one was declined for diff reasons then don't! Charat what i was saying is could u teach me how 2 make a charat.Evestorm #993366 16:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi, I was wondering how you archive stuff? Like on a talk page? And what did you do to my page? It said I had a new message, but there was nothing new. --[[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Storm's brewing...']] 02:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thank you. And just out of curiosity, when do files expire? --[[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Storm's brewing...']] 02:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you Bramble! And I'll start spelling things correctly!Evestorm #993366 16:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) New Charart Blank? Hey, Bramble! I was just curious to know whether there should a be a prisoner blank or would they be classified as a rogue? ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 17:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mentor/Thank You!!! Thank you so much!! I am so excited, this will be a great experience! Thank You! Whitestorm17 18:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) PCA Hey, Bramble! I wanted to let you know that I will not be making any chararts for PCA anymore. It is not something I can keep up at easily, but even more than that, it's not all about the art, it's about the information, and I would like to contribute a bigger part to that instead. However, I would still like to express my opinions on the project, such as the grading scale (I posted my views on the talk page). Thank you. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 18:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Updates and Questions Hi Bramble. I hope you enjoy your holidays, and everything is all right. :) In case Insane didn't tell you yet, I drafted some outline for the main page, as I read that she had been planning to update it (or at least move the Feature box to a more prominent location), see her talk page for the discussion. Regarding the UBX project, what should I do with "inactive" members (i.e. those who joined, but didn't do anything since then, not even commenting on the Discussion page)? Am I correct in thinking that there must be an "elder nomination", similar to another projects, or can it be decided on grounds on ubx contribution (since this is more of a "technical" project)? Other than that, I scanned the chararts again and fixed some categories (some were in wrong categories, like user pixels in the "official" categories), seems everything is OK now. I also edited the Policy category a bit, putting all RfA-related pages in a sub-cat, just rollback if you don't like it that way. Kind regards, Helixtalk 08:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Um...hi Hi there. I'm new to this wiki...kinda, but uh, I don't really know what's going on. As my name suggests, I made my account for another wiki, where they actually have a different way of editing that I am more used to. So, if it isn't too much trouble, could I please get some help? Thank you for...uh...reading...bye Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 22:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) And another thing. You know how you're doing that project about character art? How do you do those? And can you do me a favour for my profile? If you get back to me, then I'll ask. Long LiveThunderClan!!! 22:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Who did this??? Please check the last message, entitled WHO DID THIS???? on my talk page...can you help? Also I would like to know how to create Chararts. Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 02:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes. One last thing: How do you create those little dropdown boxes????? It seems so simple, but I just can't ''figure it out. Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 02:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Charart You accidentally deleted all of the sections on Charart's talk, Bramble. D: Nevermind, I didn't see the pending approval page. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 04:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tweak Week Sigh. After hearing about Tweak Week, I became very excited, after seeing quite a few images that were badly in need of some touching up. Then I read the rules and became aware of he fact that only warriors were allowed to participate in Tweak Week! I don't understand this. I don't think being a warrior really affects your artistic talents, and it's only shading and colouring. Besides, apprentices are allowed to submit chararts which they've completely done themselves, while if we participate in Tweak Week we'd really only be, well, tweaking! Lighting some shading or blurring stripes is easier than doing an entire charart. I was just thinking. . . why?XxdovesongXX 07:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Bramble just thought I d' stop by to say hi. I am very sorry about my 'plase be my firend blog thing'. Sorry again. I hope that you can fogive me. One question will one be my friend I have none ? thank you form Dorkboy 17:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC)Dorkboy i've been inactive Okay Bramble please don't think I've been getting into my old habits for these reasons: 1. I have been very busy lately 2. There is only so much I know and I haven't read a couple of the newest books so I can't edit those and most of what I do know is already there This is not an excuse! This is the truth! I promise! Stoneflip 23:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Another Delete Please delete the SeaWarriors on my blog! So many people are asking to join and I never asked them to and BeastStar started it all by asking to join and I'm getting more and more confused and I can't say no and so the easiest thing is to just delete it! PLEASE! Stoneflip 20:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Rosetail's apprentice charart. Hi Bramble! I just wanted you to know that I will being going away this sunday until the 28th. I don't know when you were planning to put the old page of images for approval back up, but I won't be able to fix Rosetail's apprentice charart until I get back. Hope that doesn't complicate anything! ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 19:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Mentor? Hey Bramble! I was wondering if I could be your apprentice again, I've realised that I've still got a lot more things to learn about and If I ever want to be a mentor in the future, I have to learn as much as I can. So do you think I could be your apprentice again? If not that's okay. Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star']]Leader Of StormClan 23:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Delete Template Is it ok if I use this wiki's delete template on Warriors Characters Wiki? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七''']] 00:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Charart hey bramble if you can do chararts can you make me some Name:Frostheart Rank:Kit,Apprentice, And Leader Pelt Length:long-haired Pelt color:White Eye color:Dark blue Markings:Gray paws and chest Battle scars:Kit(none)Apprentice(scarred ears)Leader(scarred ears) Thaks really hope you can do than if you can Cinderpelt123 14:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: WHO DID THIS????? Aaah. It was Grayravenpaw, with the message "I deleted 'Code Result users' I don't think that was intentional and if it was just hit undo." :) Thanks for clearing that up... ZorthHighly Explosive 00:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) New to PCA Hi Bramble. My name is Willowwhisp and I am new to PCA. I don't know which cats have or haven't been done and I was wondering if there was a list that haven't been done. If not I can find some, but I was just wondering. -Willo isp 13:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC)